Full Moon
by evlkttnII
Summary: Morgan's going on a vacation with Hunter, Killian, Bree, and her family. Will things heat up between her and Hunter? Or will Bree get in the middle of it? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is when Morgan is with Hunter, and after Morgan and Bree fight. Morgan's point of view. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books, but I have read them all.**

**

* * *

**

Full Moon

"Oh my god! I am soo late!" I ran downstairs only to find that my family is sitting at the table, going about their usual business.

"Hello! Don't you guys see what time it is?" I yelled.

It was eight o' clock in the morning, and we were supposed to leave at 8:10. We were going on a vacation, and it would take us 3 hours to get there, not to mention pick up Killian, Bree, and Hunter.

Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Morgan. I am a very strong witch and I am a direct descendant of the Woodbane clan. I am adopted, and my new family is a pure Christian family. Figures, huh? Anyways, my birth mom is dead, and my birth dad is currently in a hospital somewhere. We had to strip him of his powers because he had tried to kill me, Killian, Hunter, Bree, and my entire city. Not exactly fatherly, now is it?

Anyways, back to the story.

"Oh, sorry Morgan." My dad said.

"We forgot to tell you that the clocks were changed an hour behind today." My sister came up behind me, and scared the crap out of me.

"For once you're up early" my mom concluded.

"Can you people stop doing that!" I said.

"Doing what?" my family said at the same time.

"That! One person starts talking, then the other, then the last; or you're all speaking at the same time. It's creepy! I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up in half an hour."

In half an hour, I got up again, washed my face, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth, and got into the car in only 15 minutes.

"Wow. That's a record for me." I simply stated.

"What was that honey?" my mom said from the front seat.

"Never mind" I rolled my eyes. I guess they just didn't care that it was a record. Oh well. No use crying over spilled milk. Might as well go on with my life.

As we were starting to leave, my sister, Mary K., shouted, "Oh my God! I forgot Curtis!"

Curtis is her "female" stuffed quacking duck. That thing is so flippin annoying! If you squeeze its stomach, it'll quack for about five minutes.

Everyone in the car groaned. Everyone hated that stupid toy. But nonetheless, my parents stopped the care, let her get out, and go and get her stupid toy.

"Why did you even let her get it?" I asked my parents when Mary K. left the car.

"Because you did the same thing when you were her age. Sometimes you did evn worse." Her dad answered.

"No way. Not me! I was way too quite!" I replied. I heard my mom say "hmpf" from the first seat, and I rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

When Mary K. got back into the car, and they were finally on their way.

I fell asleep after about an hour drive. Bree and Hunter were in New York, so we had abut three more hours until we got there. So I was surprised when my dad all of a sudden stopped the car.

"Mmmm, what's going on? Why'd we stop?" I asked.

"Morgan...it's for you..." Her mom barely got out.

"Huh?" I got out of the car, only to find someone all too familiar standing before me.

"Hey Morgan. Nice to see you again."

* * *

**Sorry, I am still currently working on the story. Please be patient. I have school, testing, karate, and homework to deal with. I'll try to work on it as much as I can. Rate please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is when Morgan is with Hunter, and after Morgan and Bree fight. Morgan's point of view. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books, but I have read them all.

* * *

**

"Hey Morgan. Nice to see you again."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Cal was standing there in front of me. Hunter would want to hear this, but, since I didn't have a phone, it would have to wait.

I closed my eyes, counted to three, and he was gone. _It must have been a trick of the mind_ Morgan thought to herself. She still wasn't sure though.

When Morgan got back into the car, her mom was looking straight ahead, where Cal had been standing. Her dad was pale, and her sister was staring at her.

"Was that-" Mary K. started.

"Yes. It was Cal Blaire." I simply stated. "But it wasn't him. I mean, it wasn't him entirely. It was his ghost." I surprised myself because I didn't think that I would be able to talk after something like that happened, and yet, here I was, talking as if it happened millions of years ago.

_What's wrong with me?_ I asked myself.

Finally, my dad started the car again, and we were on our way again. I laid my head down to think, and I ended up falling asleep.

"Sweetie. It's time to wake up. You need to go and get your friends." My mom said sweetly. I hate it when she does that. I truly do…

I got out of the car, went up to the apartment, and rang the doorbell. Bree was the one who answered.

"Hey Morgan! Hunter! She's here!" Bree yelled into one of the next rooms. "I'm going to go and take the bags downstairs. I'll be right back…or I might take longer."

As soon as Bree left, Hunter grabbed Morgan, pulled her close, and kissed her, long and full on the lips.

"Damn, I've missed you Morgan!" Hunter said when they pulled apart.

"I've missed you, too. And guess what?"

"What"

"We get our own room in the hotel. I can't believe my parents are letting us!"

"What! Wow! That's great! That's-wait. What's the catch?"

"Umm…" Morgan sucked on a piece of her hair while contemplating this.

"Morgan."

"We are going to be placed in between my parents, and Mary K. My only worry is the fact that Killian and Bree are sharing, and you know both of their histories."

"Good point."

"So, what are we going to do about them?"

"No idea…"

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you…I saw Cal."

"What?" Hunter got really mad about this information. He really hated his half brother.

"Yeah…I saw him on the way here. I hope you aren't mad that I waited a little bit before telling you. I didn't want for you to get mad as soon as I saw you." I sounded a tad bit scared of how Hunter would react. But seeing my face made all of his anger towards her for waiting, fade away, and was replaced by lust.

"How can I stay mad at you?" and Hunter bent down to kiss Me, but someone came in at that moment.

"Hey everybody! I thought that I could help out with the bags!" My half-brother, Killian said hyperly.

"Killian, how can you always be so hyper and…just…you? All the time?" I said.

"I guess I'm just lucky!" Killian said before sweeping down to give Morgan a kiss on the forehead. "Hey sis. And how have you been, Hunter?"

Hunter was the one who had helped us strip my father of his powers when he tried to kill me for my powers.

"Eh…all right. You?"

"Couldn't be better!" Yup, same old Killian. Oh, well. That's why we love him, right?

"We should probably get going then!" I said to try to get Hunter and I alone again. Didn't work. Go figure.

"We're here!" my sister's voice rang through my dream. _Must just be her stuck in the tree again. I'll bet she'll be down in a jiffy with the fireman's help. _I thought while I was dreaming. I was having an extremely weird dream.

First, Britney Spears sued me because I called her a slut, and told her that she sucked. I said guilty in court, had to pay the money, and then I sued the judge for twice as much money as Britney Spears sued me, and won because he violated my Freedom of Speech.

Then, I dreamed that everyone in the car were cats. And Mary K. kept getting stuck in a tree. She did that fifteen times before she realized that the bird in the tree was for decoration. Smart, huh?

"WE'RE HERE!" this time, Mary K. was yelling in my ear for me to get up.

"All right! All right! I'm up yawn I'm up!"

"Hunter! Bree! Killian! Time to get up! NOW!" When all of us refused to get out of bed, she decided to grab a cold water bottle, and pour it over our heads.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! OK! OK! WE'RE UP!" we all yelled at the same time.

"Finally! We're all alone!" I yelled when everyone was inside their rooms. My parents were next to us. Bree and Killian were across from us, doing who knows what, and Mary K. had the room next to them, all by herself.

"I know! I've been waiting for this all day! So…what should we do first?" Hunter said, looking towards one of the queen size beds.

Seeing this, I told him, "Uh…no. Maybe later. But for right now…"

I ran across the hall, only to find Bree and Killian making out on the bed, half undressed each. I slowly closed the door, and went to go and get Mary K.

"So what was your brilliant idea?" Hunter asked me.

"You'll see! Now, hold on!" When I opened the door, I not only found that Mary K. had already ordered pizza, but was making out with the pizza guy. Luckily, both of their clothes were on.

"Okay then." I said while closing the door. "I guess it's just you and me!"

"What are we doing!"

"Going swimming! In the lake!" I practically shouted.

"Ohhh…do I get to see you go skinny dipping?"

"Possibly."

On the way down to the lake, I felt as if something was following me. I turned around and went pale.

"Why, hello, Morgan. Cal hasn't been fully truthful with either one of us. Now has he?"

* * *

**I've been placing in parts of the chapters, and then I finish them, so make sure to check the ending of the chapters to get yourself caught up! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I have decided to continue the series anyways because I have gotten great reviews, so…

* * *

**

"Why, hello, Morgan. Cal hasn't been fully truthful with either one of us. Now has he?"

Standing in front of me was none other then Selene Belltower.

"H-how is that?" I asked, while Hunter was fuming beside me.

"Well, he told you that I died, almost the last time you saw each other, and he told me that you were dead. Pity. You're not. But, hey? Now I get to." Selene took a step towards me and Hunter.

_What the hell is she doing here? Why the hell isn't she dead? _I thought to myself. _I killed her myself. Plus, Cal even PROMICED that she was dead. Is it possible that she came back through a dierc? Is someone wanting me dead? _

"I was going to send someone else to destroy you, but I wanted the fun of doing away with you. And I'll be fair. I won't even use my powers. As long as you girlfriend over here stays out of it" Selene added, looking towards Hunter.

"You are not getting away this time, Selene." I said with more courage than I felt. "Hunter, I want you to stay out of this. Ok?"

Hunter looked like he was going to argue, so I added, " If you don't, you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight." Luckily, that got him to shut up, and back off.

Selene and I got into position to fight, when, out of nowhere, Selene passed out.

* * *

**Sorry. Short chapy, but I didn't have that much time. **


End file.
